supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pikachu
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Pikachu (SSB), Pikachu (SSBM), Pikachu (SSBB), Pikachu (SSB4) y Pikachu (SSBU). :Para ver información acerca de su pre-evolución, véase Pichu '' : Pikachu (''ピカチュウ Pikachū'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente al [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]], el cual también es la mascota de la franquicia de Pokémon. Es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico introducido en la primera generación. Pikachu es uno de los Pokémon más conocidos, así como uno de los más populares. Pikachu ha aparecido como un personaje inicial en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Pikachu Pokémon Rojo Azul y Amarillo.png|thumb|left|140px|Diseño original de Pikachu en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo.]] Pikachu es un pequeño roedor semejante a un hámster o un ratón de color amarillo. Fiel a este parecido, Pikachu es un cuadrúpedo, aunque muchas veces se le ha visto caminar a dos patas. Tiene dos esferas rojas en sus mejillas, por las cuales almacena y expide electricidad cuando está atacando. Su cola tiene forma de rayo y posee una complexión ancha para un cuerpo tan pequeño. [[Archivo:Pikachu Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.png|thumb|right|140px|Diseño de Pikachu en Pokémon Edición Rojo Fuego y Edición Verde Hoja.]] Pikachu fue creado para que la serie ''Pokémon tuviera una mascota, aunque una de las opciones alternativas fue Clefairy. Aunque Pikachu no era un Pokémon particularmente importante en la historia (a diferencia de otros Pokémon, como Mewtwo), la popularidad de Pikachu en el anime de la serie Pokémon, en donde es el Pokémon principal y acompañante del protagonista, Ash Ketchum, eventualmente causó que a Pikachu se le diera su propia versión especializada: Pokémon Amarillo, la cual estaba enormemente basada en el anime. Pikachu no ha tenido un rol protagonista en la serie principal desde entonces, pero siempre ha traído algo nuevo consigo en cada juego. En los spin-offs, sin embargo, Pikachu es uno de los personajes más comunes, siendo incluso el personaje principal en algunos. En Super Smash Bros. right|160px Pikachu hace su primera aparición en la serie como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Al igual que en los juegos de Pokémon, Pikachu es un pequeño y rápido personaje cuyo estilo depende de esta velocidad. Su ataque especial normal es el Rayo, el cual hace que Pikachu lance una débil descarga eléctrica. Su ataque especial hacia abajo es el Trueno, el cual invoca dicho fenómeno natural; si el trueno toca a Pikachu, éste se electrifica por un momento, dañado a todo oponente que esté cerca de él. Su ataque especial hacia arriba es el Ataque rápido, el cual lo hace recorrer una gran distancia en fracciones de segundos. Pikachu se encuentra en el 1er. lugar en la tier list, a tope de la clase S, debido a sus rápidos y potentes ataques, excelente recuperación, y alta movilidad. Perfil de Pikachu (en inglés) :Pikachu :Mouse PKMN :Height 1'4" :Weight 13lbs :When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. :(Pokédex excerpt) ::Works: ::*''Pokémon'' (GB) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Pikachu aparece de nuevo como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Al igual que todos los personajes, Pikachu tiene algunas mejoras gráficas, e incluso adquirió una complexión un poco más esbelta. Al igual que en el juego anterior, Pikachu es el único personaje de la serie Pokémon que aparece como personaje inicial. Su nuevo ataque especial lateral es el Cabezazo, el cual hace a Pikachu lanzarse hacia adelante; Pikachu gana más distancia si carga el movimiento. Aunque su estilo de juego es muy similar al de la primera entrega, Pikachu ha perdido varias de sus fuerzas, dejándolo ahora en la 9na. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pikachu :Sin ninguna duda, Pikachu es el Pokémon más conocido y popular. Tiene mofletes eléctricos y cuando está peligro descarga electricidad contra sus enemigos. A muchos entrenadores les gusta tanto Pikachu tal cual es que prefieren evitar usar la Piedra Trueno para que evoluciones en Raichu. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Pikachu :It's safe to say that Pikachu is the most famous and popular of all Pokémon. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Although Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by exposure to a Thunderstone, many trainers like Pikachu so much that they don't let it evolve. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Pikachu fue uno de los 4 personajes que se usaron para promocionar el juego antes de la E3. Por primera vez, dejó de ser el único personaje inicial del [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]], ahora compartiendo esta categoría con el Entrenador Pokémon. Pikachu, al igual que todos los personajes, ha ganado un Smash Final. El Placaje eléctrico es un movimiento que convierte a Pikachu en una bola gigante de electricidad, haciéndole capaz de volar a través del escenario a grandes velocidades, pudiendo controlar su dirección con la palanca de control. Aunque extremadamente poderoso, es bastante difícil de controlar. Pikachu está ahora en la 8va. posición en la tier list, algo más cerca de su posición original en Super Smash Bros., debido a recuperar parte de su fuerza de este juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pikachu :Un Pokémon Ratón. La cola en forma de rayo y sus mejillas sonrosadas son inconfundibles. Cuando el peligro acecha, emplea las bolsas de sus mejillas para producir una descarga eléctrica. Si se pone de mala leche, libera electricidad sobre sus adversarios. Dicen que, cuando duerme, recarga su energía. Evoluciona a RAICHU. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Pikachu :A Mouse Pokémon. Its lightning-bolt tail and round cheeks are its trademarks. When danger draws near, it uses tiny electric pouches within its cheeks to discharge electricity. When it's really fired up, it unleashes thunderbolts on its rivals. It's said to recharge when it's sleeping. It evolves into Raichu. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px El diseño de Pikachu tiene una similitud aceptable con los sprites de los videojuegos Pokémon Blanco 2 & Negro 2 para la consola Nintendo DS. Se le ha visto más delgado que en las entregas anteriores. No hay ningún cambio en sus movimientos, solo que Trueno ahora puede hacer un Smash meteórico en el caso de que la nube que provoca este impacte contra el rival. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Pikachu :Es de algún modo la figura emblemática de la serie Pokémon. Hay mucha electricidad acumulada en esos carrillos sonrojados, lo que en este juego se traduce en ataques devastadores, como su famoso ataque Rayo Eléctrico. Un consejo: tras un Ataque Rápido, muévete en otra dirección, ¡y verás qué recuperaciones! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul'' (10/1999) :*''GB: Pokémon Amarillo'' (6/2000) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Pikachu regresa a la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje jugable, algo revelado durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño tiene unos toques más caricaturescos, y ahora posée nuevos atuendos alternativos, algunos incluso haciéndole asumir los rasgos físicos de un Pikachu hembra. Pikachu conserva varios de sus movimientos, y también ha ganado algunos nuevos. Además, su Smash Final, el Placaje eléctrico, ha cambiado: Pikachu ahora se lanza por toda la pantalla, hiriendo a los personaje con los que se encuentre, y luego desata una gran explosión de electricidad. Curiosidades *Pikachu es el único Pokémon en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] que exhibe una diferencia de género. *Previo a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Pikachu fue el único personaje en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en poseer solo cuatro cambios de colores. *Pikachu, es el único personaje que tiene actor de voz en la serie de Super Smash Bros. **Diferenciando a Bowser, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, King K. Rool y Floro Piraña. Pikachu comparte este rasgo con Jigglypuff, quién ha interpretado la voz por Rachael Lillis en Inglés, Mika Kanai en Japonés, Yoshi, quién ha interpretado la voz por Kazumi Totaka, Pichu, quién ha interpretado por Satomi Kōrogi, Squirtle por Michelle Knotz en Inglés, y sus respectivos actores de voces en Japonés, Francés y Alemán, Ivysaur por Craig Blair y Justin Anselmi en Inglés, y sus respectivos actores de voces en Japonés, Francés y Alemán, Charizard, por Shinchiro Miki, Bowser Jr, y los Koopalings, Incineroar, Greninja y Banjo y Kazooie por sus respectivos actores de voces. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Pokémon